Clean
by Sarux
Summary: Historia mas o menos AU situada sobretodo a partir del 5x15 sin que exista el resto de capítulos... Castle debe afrontar su pasado, presente y futuro, con ayuda o sin ella con la perdida de alguien importante.
1. Chapter 1

Miró por la ventana de la sala de espera. Sintió el pánico que siempre, cada vez que se acercaba a una ventana de un piso superior al 30 le ocurría. Era un mal '_New Yorker', _llevaba toda su vida en esa ciudad, en la ciudad de los rascacielos, la ciudad que le daba vida y al mismo tiempo, cada vez que subía a una azotea, se la quitaba un poquito más. Lo disimulaba. Lo controlaba, ya que debía mantener una reputación.

Reputación que poco a poco estaba echando a perder. Ya no sabía quien era. Se había perdido.

¿Era a caso todavía el afamado escritor de Best sellers? No. Él ya no escribía. Era incapaz.

¿Era Richard Castle el mujeriego? De vez en cuando si. Pasó por varias etapas en su vida sentimental.

Había sido soltero con derechos, casado, divorciado, divorciado con derechos, recasado, vuelta a empezar con el divorcio, de nuevo divorciado con derechos, amigo, amante, amigo con derechos, inseparable, novio y casi prometido, pero actualmente, ni las princesas de saldo le aguantaban una palabra…una mísera y jodida palabra en un bar de mala muerte.

¿Seguía siendo el investigador civil que ayudaba a la policía? No. Hacía tiempo que no jugaba a ser poli. Que no la seguía a ella.

Hacía tiempo que había perdido todo, hasta la dignidad y ese era el motivo por el que ya ni siquiera tenía una reputación que mantener; que salvar.

Miró su mano. Tembló considerablemente. No supo si por abstinencia o si por el enorme vacío que sentía en su interior, provocado por sus miedos. Él no podía ser un miedica que temía a las alturas…o más bien a unas alturas considerables. Trataba de auto convencerse. Temer a una altura de 200 metros. Era absolutamente normal.

Intentaba mantener la calma. Controlar dentro del descontrol que actualmente era su vida, pero era incapaz: ese control era cosa del pasado, cada vez le era más difícil no sentirse abatido por el más mínimo incidente.

Se había convertido en una costumbre, una fea costumbre en la que cada vez que se veía superado por cualquier cosa, sus manos empezaban a sudar como en ese momento, ya fuera por estar en una azotea, por una pesadilla o por algún mal recuerdo.

Fregó sus manos nerviosamente sintiendo como el pánico se apoderaba de él, estaba de pie frente al gran ventanal, con las mejores vistas de toda la ciudad y mientras todos adoraban aquellas vistas él… él simplemente intentaba contemplarlas controlando las ganas de salir corriendo y terminar con todo.

Se encontraba en uno de los edificios más altos de Manhattan. Ajeno al mundo que le rodeaba tan sólo podía observar como la gente, diminuta a sus pies, seguía adelante con sus vidas. Él simplemente era incapaz de avanzar, de dar un paso. La ciudad se consumía en continuo movimiento como siempre.

Él mismo se consumía, lenta y dolorosamente.

-Señor Castle-Rick se giró al escuchar la voz de la secretaria detrás de él, intentando llamar su atención- La doctora le espera.

Castle asintió forzando una sonrisa, había olvidado la última vez que sonrió con sinceridad. Se alejó del ventanal adentrándose en el pasillo por el que la muchacha de pelo cobrizo que cada semana le sonreía al llegar le indicaba.

Leyó el cartel que rezaba en la puerta: _Dra. Cooper _ y al mismo tiempo que cogía aire, sus nudillos golpeaban con suavidad en la madera, pidiendo permiso.

-Adelante.

Castle avanzó en la consulta de la mejor psicóloga de la ciudad, o eso le habían querido vender. Él no era fan de los psicoanalistas.

-¿Cómo lo llevas, Rick? Siéntate-la doctora, rubia, de sonrisa amable y ojos claros le indicó que se sentara en el sillón frente a ella.

Ella misma tomó asiento mientras se colocaba las gafas y agarraba la libreta donde tomaba apuntes de todas sus sesiones.

Castle se quitó el abrigo y la bufanda. A fuera hacía bastante más frío de lo normal para tratarse de otoño.

Lo dejó todo en el reposa brazos y como un ritual, flexionó su pierna colocándola sobre la otra y dio un leve vistazo por el despacho, en busca de un punto fijo en el que entretenerse.

Estuvieron más de un minuto en silencio. La doctora le observaba con calma. No quería alterarlo. Había aprendido a soportar sus silencios, sus tiempos de adaptación, sus incesantes negativas y sus comentarios fuera de tono, no por nada llevaba siendo su paciente durante más de un año, intermitentemente.

-¿Rick?

Castle volvió al mundo real. Regresó a esa consulta. Miró a la doctora y asintió.

-¿Hay algo nuevo que deba saber?

Castle negó lentamente. Mentía. Ella lo sabía. No quería forzarlo y le dejó su espacio.

-¿Estas en problemas?

Castle apretó sus labios, cabizbajo, pero no soltó ni una palabra. Negó sin siquiera mirar a su interlocutora.

-Como llevas…

La mirada que le dedicó en ese momento el escritor hizo que la frase quedara sin terminar, en el aire. La doctora le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos y vio un brillo en los ojos de él. Aun era demasiado pronto para tocar ese tema.

Escribió sus anotaciones correspondientes y volvió a mirarle.

-Entonces… ¿La otra terapia? ¿Cómo va?

Castle se aclaró la garganta. La tenía seca. Le parecía como si hiciera días que no hablaba con nadie.

-¿Te refieres a reunirme con otras personas patéticas como yo, durante dos horas para hablar de nuestras adicciones? Lo llevo bien-hizo una pausa-Estoy limpio.

La doctora apuntó un par de cosas. No estaba segura de aquello tras los últimos acontecimientos.

-Tengo mi chapita-Castle sacó una chapita donde mostraba el número 6, en consecuencia de los seis meses que llevaba desintoxicado.

-Y ahora… ¿Por qué no hablamos de lo que realmente te ha hecho regresar a mi consulta? –Castle la miró duramente-Señor Castle, si está aquí es por algo, lleva siendo mi paciente durante un año- La doctora supo que era el momento de apretarle- Le empiezo a conocer…

Suspiró. Que ella cambiara de nuevo el tono con el que le trataba le indicaba que su paciencia estaba agotándose. Ese día no tenía terapia, el había acudido por voluntad propia. Por necesidad. Por fantasmas del pasado.

-No es por lo que cree.

-Creo que tiene que ver.

Castle se encogió de hombros y finalmente asintió. Se esforzó por no derramar ni una sola lágrima. Sus puños se cerraron apretando con fuerza sobre el reposa-brazos del cómodo sillón.

-No es importante.

-Creo que si no fuera importante no estarías aquí…-La doctora sonrió-Sé que éste no es tu lugar favorito en el mundo.

Castle asintió. Recordó la sesión en la que le hizo hablar sobre eso. Aquella mujer sabía más de él que él mismo. Siempre se había negado a ir a psicólogo, siempre había pensado que eran una panda de charlatanes pero el hecho de que le habían obligado a acudir a terapia una vez por semana y a rehabilitación le habían hecho darse cuenta que estaba completamente equivocado, que aquello podía ayudarle.

-Tú cita conmigo no es hasta el viernes que viene… ¿Por qué has venido?

-La he visto-fue escueto, pero ella comprendió al momento del motivo de su visita, de por que se encontraba así en aquél momento y por que estaba allí.

-¿La has visto…?

-En la doce… ella… estaba allí….Kate…-su voz se quebró-.

Pudo ver el infinito desastre en el que se había convertido de nuevo la vida del escritor tras haber intentado avanzar. Los fantasmas del pasado volvían a estar presentes para complicarle de nuevo su futuro.

La doctora se inclinó y acarició la mano de él dándole apoyo, saltándose todo protocolo.

-Castle, creo… que si quieres avanzar, si quieres hablar de ella, primero debemos hondar en el principio de todo, sé que ella es importante, que el motivo que te trajo aquí la primera vez fue Kate…-pocas veces nombraban su nombre en terapia- pero… estabas bien, y…te he visto caer de nuevo… no estás limpio del todo…-vio su mano temblar-. ¿Sigues con terrores nocturnos?

Castle asintió.

-¿Has escrito algo?

-Nada-murmuró.

La dra. Coopper tomó nota de ello y apretó la mano de él mirándole de nuevo.

-¿Estas listo para hablar de la muerte de tu hija?

Castle asintió con los ojos llorosos.

Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

**Segundo capitulo. Espero que se difernecie bien entre los flashbacks ;-) Gracias por leer.**

* * *

Se sirvió un vaso de agua. Movió su mano libre, la abrió y cerró varias veces mientras intentaba contener los pequeños calambres que le recorrían.

De espaldas a la doctora, dio un sorbo a su vaso.

Se sentó de nuevo frente a ella, dispuesto a enfrentarse a sus miedos.

Las ojeras bajo sus ojos, ahora más enrojecidos por las lágrimas, se hicieron presentes.

-¿Cuánto llevas sin dormir?

Rick se encogió de hombros.

-Cuando lo haces… ¿Duermes del tirón?

Jennifer Cooper sabía de los ritmos del escritor y desviando su conversación a otro tema sólo le estaba dando tiempo para el plato fuerte.

Ésta vez, Castle negó lentamente.

-¿Cuántas horas?

-Dos o tres…suelo acostarme de madrugada… si lo hago antes…está comprobado me despierto más…

La doctora asintió y tomó nota.

-¿Qué te ayuda a dormir?

-Masturbarme.

-Castle.

-Dicen que va bien…

La doctora soltó el aire de sus pulmones, sabía que la respuesta de su paciente era un simple muro de protección buscando sonar hiriente. Él sabía perfectamente como utilizar las palabras para protegerse, no por nada era de los mejores escritores del país y del mundo.

-Estoy segura de eso-comentó la rubia, escribiendo sin parar, hablándole sin siquiera mirarle-pero me temo que con toda la mierda que has consumido… o que estas consumiendo-estaba segura que había recaído- eres incapaz de tener una erección.

Castle frunció sus labios y la miró serio. La doctora sostuvo su mirada sin acongojarse ante la frialdad de él.

-¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?

Los labios de la doctora se curvaron levemente en una sonrisa bastante cínica.

-¿Por qué no nos dejamos de tonterías y me explicas, Rick?

-¿El qué? Pensaba que íbamos a hablar de Alexis-él mismo percibió el tono de tristeza que había utilizado para nombrar a su hija.

-Entonces… háblame de ella.

Castle frunció el ceño medio confundido. La doctora siempre buscaba una forma en la que fuese el mismo el que hablara, el que se abriera a ella, el que sacara el tema del que hablar.

Aspiró profundamente en busca de valor pero sus pulmones sólo se llenaron de un aire que sintió viciado. Era incapaz de articular una sola palabra sobre su preciosa pelirroja sin sentir como un trocito de su corazón se desquebrajaba si es que aun quedaba intacto.

Sintió la inquisidora mirada sobre él, cómo su cuerpo se hacia cada vez más pequeño en ese sillón, sintiéndose desprotegido ante su terapeuta. Intentó tragar saliva pero por su garganta era incapaz de pasar nada que no se percibiera como miles de agujas atravesando su cuello sin llegar a romper el nudo que se había formado impidiéndole hablar.

Buscó como empezar la frase. Él era un hombre de palabras…si, eso creía él pero siempre, su madre siempre le recordaba que cuando se trataba de algo importante, de sus sentimientos, siempre se quedaba mudo.

Cómo podía hablar de ella sin culparse. Cómo hablar de su fracaso como padre.

-¿Prefieres hablarme de tu última detención…?

Castle alzó la vista.

-Supongo que es por eso que te reencontraste con la detective Beckett.

Castle asintió. La doctora tomó nota. Castle dejó su chapita sobre la mesa que había a su lado, dónde previamente había dejado el vaso de agua, vacío.

Comenzó a hablar pausadamente.

-Es por el motivo que estoy aquí…

* * *

En cuanto le habían llamado había saltado de la cama –de Lanie– se había vestido a toda velocidad y cogiendo todo lo necesario había acudido a la comisaría.

Se trataba de una urgencia. No era una llamada de Ryan por algún caso, era la de un colega de vicios, y en cuanto vio el número parpadear en la pantalla, supo de qué se trataba.

No lo dudó. Aun eran amigos. Durante el trayecto a la doce, intentando evitar poner la sirena y no llamar la atención, condujo acelerando en cada semáforo que se ponía en ámbar para no detenerse.

Marcó el número de Ryan y puso el manos libres. Titubeó un momento cuando su compañero contestó con voz adormilada.

-O'neal de Vicios me ha llamado. Lo ha dejado en la doce para nosotros. Su amigo ha salido por patas.

-¿Otra vez?

-Estoy yendo para allí… Sabes si ella…

-No lo sé-Ryan carraspeó- hace poco que ha vuelto, no tengo idea…

-Ya… ¿Tú vendrás?

-Ni siquiera ha salido el sol, Javi. Tengo un bebé en la habitación de al lado…

-Lo entiendo tío, pero es Castle…es…es…Castle ¿Ok?

Al otro lado de la línea telefónica, Ryan suspiró.

-En un rato estoy allí.

Cortaron la comunicación. Espo aceleró mientras Ryan a unos cuantos kilómetros de allí comenzaba a vestirse a oscuras para no despertar a Jenny.

Espo llegó lo más rápido que pudo. Subió por las escaleras para no esperar el ascensor. Ya estaba amaneciendo y muchos detectives como antes Beckett aprovechaban para entrenar allí un rato antes de comenzar su turno.

Caminó por el pasillo que conducían a los calabozos mirando a su alrededor hasta llegar al calabozo en el que se encontraba su amigo.

Castle estaba sentado en un banco, su cabeza apoyada en la pared. Ni con los ojos cerrados parecía en paz consigo mismo. El flequillo se pegaba a su frente por el sudor. Iba vestido con unos viejos vaqueros, una chaqueta deportiva con la cremallera subida hasta la barbilla, la capucha puesta a medias y unas zapatillas Nike, algo rotas.

Su imagen distaba mucho de la imagen de escritor afamado y millonario que en realidad era.

Su barba de tres días le hacia parecer un indigente.

Abrió los ojos cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse. Espo entró dentro de la celda y le miro con preocupación. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y sus pupilas dilatadas.

-Levanta-Espo no se andó con chiquitas, le pateó el pie para llamar su atención como de un delincuente más se tratara.

-Javi-su voz sonó ronca. Su sonrisa socarrona se borró en el momento que su ex compañero le levantó a la fuerza, empotrándole contra los barrotes. Con su pierna abrió las de Castle desde atrás y comenzó a cachearle.

En el bolsillo trasero encontró una bolsita con unas cuantas pastillas, en el delantero una bolsita de polvos mágicos y un canuto. Se guardó todo para más tarde deshacerse del completo arsenal del escritor, reconvertido en _yonkie_.

Seguramente O'neal no le había cacheado. Le empujó para que se sentara de nuevo mientras Castle intentaba pedir misericordia con la mirada.

-¿En que mierda pensabas, Rick?-su voz sonó tan dura como deseaba el policía- ¿Cuántas van? ¿3? No puedo salvarte más el culo… no sabes la de favores que debo por tu puta culpa.

Castle le miró en silencio.

-No puedo ayudarte más. Tienes que dejar esta mierda de una vez… ¡ESTABAS LIMPIO!

-Javi…yo… solo estaba paseando…y me encontré…

-¿Con tu camello?

Castle se rascó la cabeza nervioso desordenándose aun más su cabello.

-O'neal me ha contado todo…Ryan viene en camino, es la última vez.

Castle alzó la vista de nuevo clavando sus ojos azules en los oscuros del detective.

Su mirada le confirmó que esta vez si era la última vez que evitaría una condena gracias a sus amigos. Esta vez estaba él solo en esa suma en la que sólo habían dos resultados posibles por su propio pie: Completar su terapia o terminar en el olvido. Se sintió abandonado. Se sintió patético y juzgado ante le que consideraba su amigo.

-Solo intentamos ayudarte.

-¿Dejándome solo?-gritó el escritor-¿Cómo mi madre...? ¿Alexis? ¿Cómo Kate?

-Tú mismo te alejaste de ella, Castle.

-No sabes una mierda, Esposito.

-Castle… ha pasado más de un año. Has tocado fondo-Espo le hablaba desde la puerta del calabozo, abierta- Sólo…date impulso para salir a la superficie…-Castle se acercó a él en silencio para salir de allí-Ve a tomarte un café, despéjate, aun vas puesto…

Sin decir nada, pasó de largo por delante de él.

-Espera a Ryan, él te llevará a tu casa…-Espo se quedó mirando por dónde Castle se marchaba.

Se dirigió a la sala de descanso de los detectives dónde millones de veces habían ido a por un café, de la propia cafetera que el mismo había comprado. No obstante, esta vez era diferente; él ya no era el que era… homicidios entero había cambiado.

Miró a lo lejos hacia el escritorio de la detective Beckett. Ya no era su escritorio. Ni tampoco estaba su silla.

Recibió una mirada gélida por parte de Gates que le miraba a través del ventanal de su despacho. Si ella supiera, él ya estaría encarcelado.

Suspiró y entró en la sala.

Fue entonces cuando la vio. Cuando todo su cuerpo se paralizó y como años atrás, en una de sus tantas veces allí, el único ruido fue el de la taza que ella sostenía cayendo. Sus miradas conectaron. Sus cuerpos se mantenían fijos en el suelo; inmóviles. Había pasado poco más de un año desde la última vez que se habían visto.

-Kate

-Castle-murmuró la detective.

-Has…vuelto.

Beckett asintió en un movimiento afirmativo de cabeza.

* * *

Continuará…


	3. Chapter 3

Disfrutadlo ;) Gracias por leer.

* * *

Kate fue la primera en romper el contacto. No dudó y giró sobre sus talones para retomar la tarea en la que estaba: prepararse un café. Hundió su rostro en la cafetera mientras intentaba mantener a raya sus nervios bajo una fachada de indiferencia.

Castle apoyó su hombro en el umbral de la puerta y se la quedó mirando impasible, esperando su turno.

Por dentro sentía todo un torrente de sentimientos, el pánico intentaba apoderarse de él a pesar de mantenerlo a raya con la interminable cantidad de sustancias ilegales que había ingerido. Por otro lado, la alegría de verla de nuevo estaba latente por miedo a no asustarla. Si por él fuera, se acercaría la abrazaría con fuerza y jamás la dejaría escapar. Desde el momento que se separó de su lado supo que no era ella la que estaba cometiendo el error, si no él.

Sin titubear, avanzó. Entro de lleno a la sala de descanso, casi invadiendo su espacio personal. Beckett era capaz de sentirlo en su espalda. Su cuerpo, que casi doblaba en tamaño y que en las noches que compartieron cama tan bien se amoldaba a ella estaba más cerca de lo que ella podía soportar.

Si daba un paso más… no sabía que era capaz de hacer. Intentó enfocarse en su mano temblorosa que removía la cucharilla del café, casi listo. Su otra mano permanecía sobre la mesa, casi blanca por la fuerza que estaba imprimiendo sobre ella.

Castle no se movió detrás de la detective, tan sólo admiraba su figura. Soltó un jadeo. Beckett cerró los ojos. Pudo sentirlo en su nuca. Supo que en ese preciso momento él no podría mantener su boca cerrada y ella debería hacer un sobreesfuerzo para encararlo.

-Becks…

Fue casi un gemido lastimero.

-No…-fue un hilo de voz. Su voz no respondía a más. –No más Becks… Ni Katie…No.

Castle tragó con fuerza en el momento que ella se giró y le miró con tanta frialdad que sintió una punzada en su corazón, un dolor como si dos invisibles manos apretaran con fuerza en su pecho.

-Detective…

Kate clavó su mirada acusadora en la de él. Esa mirada que dedicaba a cada uno de los culpables que había encarcelado. Ni un ápice de comprensión. Todo lo que podía obtener era indiferencia. Quiso creer que se trataba de una mascara con la que protegerse, un muro en el que refugiarse, una muralla entre ambos para no implicarse más, pero para ser eso debía haber algún sentimiento y Castle sabía que él había perdido todo privilegio con la que fue su novia.

Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos, casi inyectados en sangre. Le escocían a pesar de la sequedad que tenía y ese detalle no pasó desapercibido para ella. Entrecerró los ojos. El ambiente era tan tenso que se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

-Toma-Kate le tendió la taza de café que previamente se había preparado, con brusquedad, casi golpeándole en el pecho. Castle la cogió-estoy segura que ni siquiera recuerdas que has comido hoy, si es que lo has hecho.

Sin decir nada más, pasó por su lado saliendo de la sala en el mismo momento en que un apurado y casi ahogado Ryan llegaba.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

Castle se le quedó mirando en silencio y dio un sorbo a su café. Tantas veces habían preparado una taza el uno al otro, tantos cafés compartidos y ese sin embargo le sabía más amargo que ninguno.

Ryan se asomó al pasillo viendo como Beckett se alejaba por las escaleras y volvió a mirar a un derrotado Castle completamente perdido en sus pensamientos, ausente como tanto tiempo llevaba haciendo.

* * *

-¿Eso fue todo? ¿Ningún reproche?

Castle negó.

-Indiferencia.

La doctora tomó nota y suspiró mirando a su paciente.

-A veces la indiferencia…

-¡Y un cuerno!-interrumpió Castle, alzando la voz, asustándola- La indiferencia es peor que el rencor, que el odio, que el enfado… Si hubiera eso…significaría que ella aún siente algo por mi, aunque fuera odio… despertaría algo en ella, con la indiferencia no tengo nada…

Jennifer asintió. Colocó un mechón rubio detrás de su oreja y dejó el bloc de notas sobre la mesita.

-Sabía que vendría, Señor Castle, su insistencia por vernos hoy no me ha pillado desprevenida.

Castle frunció el ceño sin comprender.

-El detective Ryan me llamó, me contó de su escapadita por el barrio, su detención y su encuentro con la detective Beckett. Sólo esperaba que fuera usted quien hablara de ello-hizo una pasó hace tres días…

Rick asintió. –No la he vuelto a ver-interrumpió.

-¿Has consumido en estos tres días?

-Nada.

-Pero has recaído-tomó nota-por lo que debes volver a rehab… o por lo menos a las terapias…

Castle asintió miró su reloj y se levantó recogiendo sus cosas. La sesión había terminado y él se sentía igual que antes. No había sacado nada en claro y necesitaba salir de allí. Respirar.

Se estaba ahogando.

Sin apenas despedirse huyó y bajando por las escaleras, se refugió entre el gentío que caminaba por la calle a esas horas. Se camufló entre la gente, se sintió parte de una sociedad. Se sintió vivo al sentir los primeros copos de nieve caer sobre su rostro al mirar hacia arriba mientras palpaba sus bolsillos, por suerte vacíos. No, no más drogas. No más adicciones. Debía empezar de cero, y debía empezar en serio.

Cabizbajo, miró la chapita que le habían otorgado en Adictos Anónimos al cumplirse su sexto mes desintoxicado y se sintió derrotado. Tres días atrás había tirado todo por la borda.

Echó a andar y cuando quiso percatarse estaba de pie en el puente de Brooklyn. Acarició la chapita una vez más y la tiró con sus fuerzas a lo más hondo del río.

* * *

Ryan condujo en silencio hasta el apartamento de Castle. Ya no se trataba del lujoso loft que había compartido con su madre y su hija. Ahora el escritor residía en un pequeño estudio en el centro: un baño, una habitación y una pequeña cocina. Todo desordenado. Sin grandes lujos.

Castle entró a su casa seguido del detective que vigilaba sus espaldas. Durante todo el trayecto a su casa le había dejado su espacio.

Ryan estaba apoyado en le umbral de la puerta viendo como Castle se tiraba en el pequeño sofá y le devolvía la mirada.

-Ya está…ya te has cerciorado de que he llegado a casa.

-¿Voy a tener que revisar la casa para ver si queda algo?

Castle negó.

-Ve a casa…tu pequeña debe estar esperando.

Ryan notó como la voz de Castle tembló al pronunciar esa frase. Frunció sus labios.

-Rick…

-Kevin, estoy bien.

Ryan suspiró.

-Podrías haberme avisado de que había vuelto.

-¿Te hubiera ayudado?

-He estado yendo a terapia.

-Un juez te lo ordenó-contestó casi enfadado- Y te has saltado varias. ¡Has vuelto a recaer! ¡Javi está a un paso de… Castle, no podemos cubrirte las espaldas más!

Castle asintió como si de un niño ante la bronca de su padre se tratase. Ryan pudo percatarse de que los ojos de Castle brillaban más de lo normal y que hacía un esfuerzo por no derrumbarse.

-Sal de una vez por todas. Tienes la ayuda que necesitas. Llámame.

Ryan se giró para marcharse pero su paso se vio interrumpido por un casi inaudible 'Gracias' por parte de Castle. Le echó una última mirada y asintiendo se alejó del apartamento.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras, Ryan, sacó su teléfono móvil para llamar a la doctora Cooper, avisándole del estado de Castle.

* * *

Continuará….


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo cortito. Proximamente más. Espero que os siga gustando la idea ;-)

* * *

-¿Cuándo te diste cuenta que tenías que apartarte de todo eso?

Esa pregunta sonó en toda la sala. Pero más fuerte sonó dentro de su cabeza.

Castle miraba al vacío y dio marcha atrás en sus recuerdos. ¿Cuándo fue? Era incapaz de recordarlo.

Tal vez… aún no había llegado a un límite. ¿O si? ¿Había sido en sus muchas discusiones con Kate?

Suspiró.

¿Cuándo uno se da cuenta que es adicto algo? ¿Cuántas adiciones tenía él?

Demasiadas preguntas. Estaba hecho un lío.

Sus labios se entreabrieron en busca de la respuesta correcta pero se quedó mudo. Miró a su alrededor, fijó su mirada en cada uno de los integrantes de aquél circulo de confianza. Sus compañeros de A.A. Ni siquiera sabía el nombre de más de la mitad.

-No…no lo sé.

-Richard, date tiempo…-comentó el guía- Nosotros estamos aquí, en confianza, apoyándote.

Castle rascó su mentón intentando calmar sus nervios.

-¿Desde que consumiste la última vez… cuanto ha pasado?

-Una semana -hizo una pausa-he… ido a terapia dos veces con mi psicóloga personal…He pasado el mono…Si vuelvo a consumir lo que sea…me internarán… voluntariamente.

Todos asintieron mientras escuchaban atentos, algunos mirándole, otros cabizbajos.

-¿Qué te ha llevado a tomar esa decisión?

Castle le miró confuso.

-Internarte voluntario

-Me he reencontrado con parte de mi pasado…-Castle aclaró su garganta-quiero recuperar mi vida.

-Entonces, ahí es cuando te diste cuenta… Cuando decidiste salir de esto, el motivo es… ese pasado…

-Lo he intentado varias veces… pero siempre… encuentro la forma de autodestruirme, que podía hacer… ¿Alistarme en el ejército para huir de mi pasado? Demasiado viejo. Sólo me quedaban las drogas para olvidar… para intentar que no doliera la muerte de mi hija.

-La solución no está ahí. Por mucho que te drogues… la muerte de ese ser querido estará presente… pero hay otras vidas que dependen también de ti, no solo la que se ha ido… las personas que están a tu lado, que te intentan ayudar.

Rick asintió mientras le temblaba el labio, intentando aguantar el semblante serio, mirando al hombre que le había interrumpido.

Se sentó y escuchó los relatos de las demás personas que compartían sus penas. Una vez terminada la reunión y tras una breve charla entre galletas y café, salió de la sala intentando huir.

Caminó por el pasillo y se detuvo en seco al escuchar su nombre. Se giró. Un hombre de unos 60 años, canoso, con semblante cansado se acercó a él. El mismo hombre que había interrumpido su relato, reprochándole.

-Jim.-musitó el escritor-.

-Richard-el padre de Beckett estrechó la mano de su ex yerno-me alegro de verte aquí.

Castle asintió.

-Te hará bien. –hizo una pausa- Después de tanto tiempo yo vengo de vez en cuando también… Si necesitas hablar.

-Gracias.

Un compañero de la asociación llegó hasta donde estaban ellos, interrumpiendo el momento mientras saludaba al abogado.

Los dos se miraron una última vez y Castle decidió retomar su camino. Unos pasos más adelante se detuvo. Dio media vuelta.

-Señor Beckett…

Jim, que de nuevo estaba solo, clavó su mirada en él, esperando que hablara.

-Un sándwich de Nutella y media botella de Sprite-el hombre le miró confuso sin entender nada- ¿Podría decirle eso a Kate?

Hizo una mueca. Desde que su hija había regresado apenas habían coincidido, pues desde su ruptura con el escritor estaba más absorta por su trabajo que de costumbre.

-¿Por favor?

Jim asintió, conmovido y empatizando con el hombre que tenía en frente. Él más que nadie sabía lo que era perder un ser querido y caer en ese mundo de adicciones en busca de una salvación.

-Haré lo que pueda.

Castle asintió y siguió su camino, está vez más relajado, viendo por fin un poco de claridad en el oscuro mundo que se había adentrado.

Continuará...


	5. Chapter 5

Enjoy it ;)

Solo queda una semana para la season 6! Yeah!

Mahalo a todos los que me leeis :D Mil gracias!

* * *

-¡Ya he llegado!

La imagen que lo recibió fue desalentadora. Cerró la puerta despacio. Era tarde, casi de madrugada y todo estaba en silencio.

Y a pesar de ese silencio, el ambiente mostraba todo lo contrario a tranquilidad.

La razón por la que había dudado en atender ese caso le abofeteaba la cara en ese instante con un insistente 'lo sabía' o 'te lo dije' en su mente, martilleando sin cesar.

Sin embargo, había acudido a su empleo tras la llamada, había tomado el caso y había estado ocupada media tarde y parte de la noche, dejándolo solo, confiando en él a pesar de todo. Era su deber.

Supo que se había equivocado.

Él no podía estar solo.

Avanzó por la sala encontrando todo revuelto a cada paso que daba. Cojines por el suelo. Un vaso roto.

Suspiró.

-¿Rick?-su voz sonó temblorosa, con pánico por lo que podía encontrarse.

Tras dejar su bolsa y su chaqueta sobre el sofá, se asomó a su despacho. Los libros estaban tirados por el suelo junto con películas, hojas sueltas, bolis, lápices, un par de figuras, todo desparramado.

Un gemido lastimero llamó su atención, proveniente del baño. La puerta estaba entreabierta.

La abrió. El suelo estaba encharcado del agua que no dejaba de salir del grifo abierto.

Castle, sentado en el suelo con la cabeza apoyada en la pared. Los ojos cerrados y su palidez le daban aspecto casi cadavérico. Su pelo se pegaba a su frente debido al sudor.

Su camiseta estaba manchada de vomito.

En sus manos había pastillas para dormir.

Cerró el grifo antes de que inundara el baño y se acercó a él.

-Rick...-se agachó entre sus piernas, sintiendo como sus tacones chapoteaban el agua- ¡Castle!-le zarandeó. Éste abrió los ojos con parsimonia, cegado por la luz del lugar.- Mírame.

Kate estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Estaba aterrada. También dolida.

-¡CASTLE, MIRAME!-le zarandeó con más fuerza- Vamos, levanta… ¿Cuántas has tomado?

Su voz sonó entre débil y ronca.

-Unas cuantas-es toda la respuesta que obtuvo.

Como pudo, sacó fuerzas suficientes para ayudarle a levantarse. No sabía que hacer, estaba entrando en una crisis nerviosa por momentos. Ella no podía tratar con él así, lo había intentado, había sacado recursos de sus anteriores problemas de ese tipo con su padre, pero todo aquello era diferente.

Demasiadas situaciones difíciles juntas. No podía más.

Le llevo hasta la cama, sentándolo en el bordo, quedando entre sus piernas.

-No puedo más Rick. Lo siento.

Kate hundió su rostro en el regazo de él, llorando desconsolada, sonando casi desgarrador, mientras él miraba al vacío, en silencio, sin derramar una sola lágrima, sin apenas tocarla, una mano a cada lado.

* * *

Se despertó sobresaltada. Empapada en sudor. Rodó en su nueva cama, de su nuevo apartamento.

Angustiada por los acontecimientos de su sueño -o más bien recuerdo- se levantó en busca de un vaso de agua esquivando las cajas de la reciente mudanza. Ya iban tres apartamentos. Deseaba que ese fuera su hogar definitivo en esa ciudad.

Bebió agua y se quedó apoyada en la encimera de la cocina.

El reloj marcaba las 4 AM.

A sabiendas que no podría regresar a dormir y tras revisar de nuevo el contestador del teléfono, recordándose que al día siguiente tenía un almuerzo importante, se vistió con todo lo necesario para protegerse del frío invierno y salió a correr para despejar su mente.

* * *

-Algunos cambios son buenos.

Kate alzó la vista de su plato y miró a su padre, sentado frente a ella. Con esa frase hizo que regresara al mundo real dejando aparcado ese recuerdo tan recurrente que se le presentaba hasta en sueños desde que lo había visto.

Con el semblante serio intentaba escrutarle, en busca del motivo o del significado real de esa frase que su padre había soltado.

Habían quedado para almorzar en el restaurante de siempre, comiendo lo mismo de siempre: pasta, una ensalada y una copa de vino, por lo que los cambios no venían por ese frente.

Sonrió cuando se fijó en la bufanda de su padre: la misma desde que se la había regalado ella hacía más de 10 años.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar con eso, papá?

Jim Beckett alzó una ceja.

-Quiero decir, estamos aquí como cada viernes de cada mes como te prometí que haría al regresar… comiendo lo mismo, y con tu bufanda de cada invierno.

-Y no te olvides de tus guantes querida-sonrió señalando con la vista las manos de Beckett.

Unos guantes de piel negro descansaban a su lado, junto con su teléfono móvil.

-Katie…-acarició su mano, sobre la mesa, frías por las bajas temperaturas de ese temporal- mírame.

La detective miró a su padre. Éste temió que se pusiera a la defensiva.

-Me refiero a que los cambios... –suspiró y decidió cambiar de estrategia-que hasta en los peores momentos, hay algo bueno.

Kate tragó saliva y asintió.

-El ser humano tiende…a recordar todo lo malo.

-¿Todo esto es por que te dije que le vi la semana pasada?

Jim asintió.

-Eres peor que Lanie, papá. Estoy bien. Créeme. Recuerdo los buenos momentos con él… pero también recuerdo cuando le escuchaba vomitar en el baño a las 3 de la mañana en lugar de estar a mi lado. Él me hizo daño…no entiendo por que tu ahora estas…de su lado.

En ese mismo instante el móvil de la detective empezó a sonar. El escudo de la policía apareció ante ella.

-Debo irme. –se levantó recogiendo sus cosas, mientras sacaba su cartera para pagar. Por suerte tenía una excusa plausible para poder huir de esa conversación.

-No, cielo. Yo pago.

Kate se quedó mirando a su padre.

-Papá…

-Katherine, no estoy de su lado-el abogado se levantó también- sólo sé por lo que él ha pasado, y por lo que tu pasaste conmigo y con él.

Kate asintió con los ojos llorosos.

-¿Y que quieres que haga? ¿Qué vaya a verle? ¿Qué hable con él? No.

Jim suspiró. Su hija era difícil. Kate le dio un beso en la mejilla a su padre a modo de despedida y se giró para marcharse.

-Me dijo algo para ti.

Beckett se detuvo.

-Le vi en A.A.

La sorpresa en el rostro de su hija fue notable.

-Un sándwich de Nutella, y una botella de Sprite. Eso fue todo lo que me dijo.-Jim se encogió de hombros, sin entender nada, pero supuso que ella si lo entendió ya que una leve sonrisa apareció curvando los labios de la detective.

Ésta asintió y sin más que decir salió del restaurante, secándose con el pulgar la traicionera lágrima que resbalaba por su mejilla.

* * *

Continuará…


	6. Chapter 6

Hola! Nuevo capítulo! Espero que os guste... que no sea muy drama y que lo disfruteis tanto como yo... ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias por leerme y por comentar siempre! Queda muy poquito para el comienzo de la nueva temporada eh fkgjhdfjkgdhkgd.

* * *

Beckett escuchaba atentamente a Lanie. La noche se había vuelto más oscura que de costumbre con las recientes noticias. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo haciéndole percatarse que no llevaba chaqueta. No era lo más importante en ese momento.

-Dos tiros, uno en la espalda y otro en el pecho, intentó escapar-la voz de Espo llegó lejana. Un pitido incesante provocado por el dolor de oído que sentía al tratar de controlar las incipientes lágrimas que se agolpaban en su lagrimal, le impedían escuchar con precisión. Ya no hacía falta. Ahora sólo quedaba asimilar, encarar el desgarrador final de esa truculenta historia.

Debía ser fuerte, sobretodo por él.

Ninguno de los presentes era capaz de mirarse a los ojos. Cabizbajos asimilaban la noticia.

Beckett buscó entre los presentes al que peor iba a tomarse la noticia. Lo encontró alejado del resto, e incluso a esa distancia podía descubrir sus ojos aguados en lágrimas, su cuerpo doblegarse en un llanto desgarrador.

Ella mejor que nadie sabía que era estar en esa situación.

Preguntarse un por qué que tal vez jamás encontraría respuesta.

Desear ser ella –en su caso él- la victima y que el dolor inmenso que se había acomodado en su corazón, desapareciera.

Miró a Lanie y tras la mirada de la forense, se alejó del grupo para acercarse a su novio.

-Castle…-no sabía que decir. No sabía como comenzar. Él de espaldas a ella, en silencio, cabizbajo, dolido, muerto de miedo, de dolor, de tristeza, se giró y se abrazó a ella, impidiéndole seguir.

La agarró con tanta fuerza que sintió un leve crujir de sus costillas bajo los fuertes brazos de él.

Castle sollozaba contra ella, su pecho subía y bajaba con la falta de aire, su cara hundida en el cuello de Beckett, mojándole la camisa con las lágrimas y repitiendo una única frase como un mantra "Ya no está".

Beckett alzó la vista por encima del cuerpo de él mientras acariciaba su pelo intentando calmar su llanto, como el de un niño pequeño, desgarrado por dentro.

Ante sus ojos, las miles de luces de policía brillaban frente a ella, estaban rodeados de coches, de gente para arriba y para abajo haciendo su trabajo, y de una única mancha enorme de sangre dentro de una furgoneta dónde habían secuestrado a Alexis, y previamente tirado al asfalto, dónde yacía su cadáver y que en ese instante metían en una bolsa para trasladarla a la morgue.

* * *

Amanecía.

Beckett miró al cielo para ver como cada vez estaba más claro. Movió sus pies, balanceándose en el columpio. A su lado, Castle hacía lo mismo, con la vista perdida en el vacío.

No recordaba en que momento habían acabado allí. En el parque. En los columpios. No recordaba en que momento él había dejado de hablar. En que momento había dejado de llorar.

Suspiró y Recordó el 9 de Enero de años atrás. Recordó como temblaban sus manos. Cómo el dolor se había instalado en su corazón, paralizándola. Cómo había huido de la escena del crimen. Recordó como la venganza se había apoderado de ella, cómo la perdición se había llevado a su padre y rogó por que pudiera ayudar al escritor a pasar por ese trance sin perderlo a él también.

-Rick-musitó, casi sin voz después de estar callados durante horas, de intentar darle tiempo… pues ahora era lo único que necesitaba.

-No-la voz de Rick sonó rota junto con el sonido metálico de las cadenas al levantarse del columpio- Te lo advertí-la miró dolido-Jamás podré perdonártelo.

El rostro de Beckett cambió al escuchar sus palabras. Le miró fijamente. Le miró dolida. No supo que responder ante aquello y cuando se percató, Castle caminaba lentamente a unos metros de ella.

Le dejó ir. Sabía que el que hablaba en ese momento no era otro que el dolor, que la desesperación de un padre ante la perdida de su hija. Le vio marchar y no hizo nada por ir tras él, necesitaba estar solo, pasar por ello igual que ella necesitaba su propia vía de escape, su propio ritmo de recuperación.

* * *

-La semana que viene se cumplen dos años ¿no?-Lanie comentó con pausa y tacto, mirando a Beckett apoyada en la pared de la morgue.

Beckett no dijo nada y asintió.

-¿Harás algo?

-¿Qué debo hacer?

-Javi me ha dicho que le vistes.

-Las noticias vuelan… ¿eh?

-Kate…-Lanie se acercó a ella y acarició su brazo, intentando ayudarla con ese gesto- Si volviste…

-Si volví aquí es por que este es mi hogar-sonó dura-antes de que el viniera… esto era mío, y por que lo nuestro no funcionara…no voy a perder lo que era mío, por mucho que duela.

La forense soltó el aire de sus pulmones y miró a su amiga.

-Cariño, te entiendo pero Castle…

-Castle perdió a su hija, a su madre, no me dejó ayudarle y en el proceso arruinó todo lo nuestro.

-Sabes que Kate… Aquí muchas veces se habla… y he escuchado muchas historias de una chica… recién graduada en la academia que lo único que hacía cuando tenía tiempo era esconderse tras un informe de un caso pasado… ¿Te suena de algo?

Kate frunció los labios y asintió.

-Me hizo mucho daño.-su voz sonó temblorosa, temiendo que en cualquier momento se echaría a llorar como tantas otras veces.

-Lo sé, cariño-Lanie abrazó a su amiga-.

Kate se separó de su amiga frotándose los ojos para impedir que las lágrimas demostraran su vulnerabilidad.

-¿Cómo está Martha?

-Bien, lo último que sé es que sigue en Londres-sonrió con esfuerzo- Le ha costado mucho salir adelante después de lo ocurrido y los desprecios de Rick-hizo una mueca.

-Deberías decirle que le has visto…

-No lo sé Lan-Beckett se encogió de hombros, tomó el informe que la forense había preparado para ella del caso que estaban llevando y se dirigió a la puerta-.

-Kate, esta vez saldrá de esta… y sería bueno que tú estuvieras cerca. Por lo que me han dicho… ha estado yendo a terapia. Varias veces.

Kate asintió y salió de allí con la cabeza hecha un lío y dudando si reunirse con él o no.

* * *

Cuando Ryan entró en el pequeño apartamento de Castle se sorprendió. Cerró la puerta que previamente estaba entreabierta para su llegada y frunció el ceño al ver al escritor sumido en sus 'quehaceres'.

La última vez que había estado allí… Todo estaba desordenado, había ropa sucia por medio y restos de una noche productiva en cuanto a sustancias ilegales.

Esta vez, Castle tenía todo ordenado y cubierto en plástico a un lado de la estancia, mientras pintaba la pared del pequeño salón.

Se giró mirando a su amigo. El rostro de Rick denotaba paz. Estaba manchado de pintura lo cual le daba una imagen más distendida.

-¿Redecorando?

-Mi terapeuta ha dicho que a veces los cambios son buenos… y que debo empezar por algo normal como el espacio en el que me encuentro diariamente.

Ryan sonrió.

-Que me encuentre cómodo en el espacio y no recuerde mis…bueno ya sabes mis malos momentos… por eso hice bien en vender el loft supongo-dijo mientras daba brochazos a la pared, pintándola de un color azul claro.

Ryan se quitó la chaqueta y se acercó a él en busca de otra brocha para ayudarle a pintar, no obstante, se percató de una pequeña caja sobre la mesa. Llena de fotos.

Se quedó mirando unas cuantas, casi todas de Alexis. Desde Bebé hasta su adolescencia. Sonrió con ternura y se puso en los pies del escritor, como padre, imaginándose el terrible dolor que debió pasar su amigo ante esa situación.

Al dejar las fotos de la pelirroja, una foto se deslizó cayendo a sus pies. Se agachó para mirarla. En ella Castle y Beckett se abrazaban y miraban a la cámara. Sonrientes. Felices.

Dejó la foto con las demás y le dio una palmada en la espalda a Castle.

-Lo estás haciendo muy bien, colega.

* * *

Continuará…


	7. Chapter 7

Gracias por leerme y por comentar. Soy un desastre y no he tenido tiempo para contestar tantos comentarios, pero agradezco todos por que me hacen mucha ilu saber vuestra opinión :D

Sigo pronto!

Intentaré que sean más largos ;)

* * *

Movió su mano varias veces ante el artefacto frente a ella. El maldito teléfono.

Desde hacía días que él, que sus problemas, que su pasado, su historia no paraba de centrifugar dentro de su atormentada cabeza.

No podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto. De pensar en ello.

No sabía si estaba en lo correcto; y por ello, no hacía más que descolgar el teléfono, escuchar el pitido en la línea y colgar. Era un acto mecánico. Cogía el auricular, lo llevaba a la oreja, marcaba el primer digito del número de teléfono del escritor y colgaba inmediatamente arrepentida.

Cerró los ojos un leve segundos mientras su trasero se deslizaba del reposabrazos al sofá. Al abrirlos, su mano, como si tuviera vida propia agarró el teléfono. Rebuscó una tarjeta que había al lado del fijo y marcó el número tan rápido que temió por un segundo, haberse equivocado.

Lo comprobó dos veces. Era correcto.

Pacientemente, esperó a que la persona a la que llamaba atendiese. Se sentó en el suelo apoyando la espalda en el sofá tras el segundo tono mientras jugueteaba con el cordón telefónico enrollándolo en su dedo. No le importaba que la llamada le saliese por un dineral, necesitaba hablar.

-¿Diga?

Beckett se paralizó al escuchar esa voz. Hacía meses que no hablaban. Sonrió al notar el leve acento británico que con el tiempo allí se le había pegado.

-¿Richard?-preguntó al reconocer el número con el prefijo americano.

-No-contestó Kate apresuradamente- soy yo, lo siento, yo…

-Katherine, Querida-Martha Rodgers sonrió al tener noticias de la que había sido la mejor pareja de su hijo.- ¿Cómo estas?

-Yo…estoy bien.

-No lo parece.-La actriz esperó paciente a que la detective decidiera hablar del motivo por el cual la estaba llamando a esas horas. Por que al parecer, Kate no se había parado a pensar en las horas de diferencia que las separaban y en la capital inglesa en ese momento era casi de madrugada-.

-Yo… Martha, creo que deberías volver.

-¿Ha pasado algo con mi hijo? ¿Él…?-un nudo se instalo en su garganta, temiendo lo peor, impidiéndole continuar hablando.

-No, no… al contrario-Beckett habló atropelladamente-está mucho mejor, creo que él… que os merecéis hablar de nuevo… él está mejorando.

-¿Tú le has visto? No sabía que habías vuelto a Nueva York.

-Mi trabajo en DC terminó.-Realmente, había sido la misma Beckett la que había dado por finalizada su estancia en la capital del país. Aquella ciudad no era para ella -Y regresé…hace poco.

-Pero… ¿Le viste?

-Si.

-¿Y…?

-No lo sé Martha-Beckett pasó su mano por su frente intentando acomodar sus ideas, sus pensamientos-No lo sé… mal. Le vi mal, pero mi padre…

-¿Tu padre?-le interrumpió la pelirroja, al otro lado.

-Si, le vio en terapia unos días después…así que por fin tiene la constancia para salir de esta…yo sólo creo que…

-Si, tal vez debería volver, no lo sé querida.-Martha hizo una pausa- Él fue quien me echó…

Beckett se mordió el labio.

-Lo sé, y estoy segura que se arrepiente cada día.

Las dos mujeres se quedaron calladas unos segundos.

-Martha, siento haber llamado a estas horas…no sabía que hacer.

-No te preocupes. Debo dejarte, si quiero estar presentable mañana necesito un sueño reparador-intentó sonar más alegre después del tema hablado-te llamaré Katherine.

-Gracias.

-A ti.

Beckett se quedó en silencio cuando el pitido en la línea telefónica le indicó que la mujer había colgado. Dejó ir el aire que contenía dentro haciendo desaparecer el nudo de su estomago y echó su cuello hacía atrás tras colgar, recostando su cabeza en el sofá.

* * *

-¿Te arrepientes?

Castle alzó la mirada y se fijo en la rubia que tenía frente a él. Su terapeuta le escrutaba profundamente con la mirada mientras unos segundos atrás escribía en su cuaderno algunas notas.

-Claro, me arrepiento. Eché de mi vida a la mujer más importante… bueno a las dos- murmuró esto último- No hay día que no piense que lo correcto sería disculparme con la mujer que me dio la vida.

-Estoy segura que ella estaría encantada de saber de ti, Richard. ¿Por qué no lo intentas?

-Por que tengo miedo.

La doctora asintió.

-¿De que más te arrepientes?

Cabizbajo, jugueteó con sus dedos mientras las manos reposaban en su regazo. Era obvio que se arrepentía de muchísimas cosas. De haberse echado a perder con las drogas, de no poder disfrutar un solo momento con su hija. Arrepentido de acostarse con cualquiera en los últimos meses en busca de sustituir lo que más le dolía y de lo que más arrepentido estaba, haber dejado marchar a Beckett de su lado.

La doctora miró su reloj.

-Es todo por hoy.

Castle asintió y se marchó sin mirar atrás. Necesitaba tiempo, espacio, necesitaba ordenar de nuevo los pensamientos y sacar algo en claro de esa hora de terapia mental.

* * *

Tomó todo el valor que pudo y uno a uno marcó todos los números. Antes de que fuera demasiado tarde colgó. Se levantó y salió corriendo al baño arrodillándose frente al retrete.

Apenas había sido una arcada, pues no había comido suficiente para tener que vomitar. Nervios. Tenía demasiados nervios. Se levantó y se lavó la cara y la boca.

Miró el reflejo frente a él, y con una dura mirada asintió y relajó los hombros dándose el último empujón que necesitaba.

Esta vez, cogió el inalámbrico y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta del baño. Acabó deslizándose por la pared hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Marcó y esperó. Esperó con impaciencia, con pánico, esperó aterradísimo por la respuesta al otro lado. Y antes de que pudiera colgar, le respondieron:

-Beckett. –Silencio- ¿Hola?-repitió la voz, que ya había contestado dos segundos atrás y Castle, tan perdido en lo que podía pasar, no se había enterado.- ¿Quién es?

Sin responder, rápidamente le dio al botón rojo y cortó la comunicación. Miró el teléfono entre sus manos y bufó exasperado. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás, chocándola varias veces contra la pared, auto castigándose.

Miró su mano y sintió la sensación previa al ansia de consumir para evadirse, para olvidar el dolor, el miedo, la cobardía que sentía a todas horas.

-No.-dijo en voz alta, ayudándose- Estás limpio.

* * *

Continuará…


	8. Chapter 8

Gracias por leer y comentar :D Os espero en el siguiente! :D

* * *

Cuando llegó a casa a altas horas de la madrugada después de un largo día de trabajo, lo último que quería era discutir. Miró por encima del sofá y el sonido del canal del cable de turno que Castle estaba viendo llegó a sus oídos.

No se había acostado. No era ninguna novedad. Suspiró.

Beckett dejó la bolsa en el suelo y la chaqueta sobre la silla mientras debatía en pasar de largo a la habitación y dormir hasta el día siguiente o enfrentarlo. No sabía cual era su estado de ánimo, aunque se hacía una idea.

Castle, en pijama, descalzo y con los pies sobre el puff, se ensañaba con el mando de la TV cambiando de canal. Paró durante breves minutos a ver una serie sobre un matrimonio gay anciano interpretado por Ian Mckellen y Derek Jacobi. Ni esos grandes maestros le hacían reír, y mucho menos las risas enlatadas que le indicaban cuando debía hacerlo. Bendito humor inglés.

Estaba tan absorto en la televisión, que ni se había percatado de la presencia de ella.

Ella, más nerviosa que de costumbre, llevaba días evitándole. Apenas se hablaban tras una de las últimas discusiones.

-¿Has escrito?

-Beckett, no eres mi editora, ni mi representante… y ni siquiera eres mi Musa ya.

Aquello le dolió. Él sabía cuando herir y con que hacerlo. Miró el bote de pastillas que reposaba sobre la mesa al lado de una caja de pizza vacía. El bote de somníferos estaba lleno. Seguramente él se había tomado otra cosa por su cuenta.

-Ok-suspiró- Me iré a duchar y a dormir.

Castle asintió sin siquiera mirarla.

Beckett se encerró en el baño y sacó una caja. La miró con miedo. La guardó en el armario antes de armarse de valor y afrontar el giro argumental que podía tornarse en su vida si sus sospechas eran ciertas.

Sin pensarlo más, se desnudó y se metió bajo la ducha intentando que el agua se llevara cada uno de sus problemas.

* * *

Sintió un hormigueo en su trasero y la humedad del pasto en sus piernas. Fue ahí cuando se percató del rato que llevaba sentada allí, frente a la tumba de su madre.

Desde que había regresado de DC no había tenido ni un segundo para acercarse al cementerio.

Aquél espacio libre de contaminación y lleno de paz espiritual le daba la tranquilidad para poder pensar un momento y tratar de aclararse.

Miró el reloj de su padre en su muñeca y se levantó limpiando las pequeñas briznas que habían quedado pegadas en su vaquero. Si no se daba prisa llegaría tarde a la consulta del Dr. Burke.

Si no había conseguido aclararse allí, esperaba hacerlo con el terapeuta. Su vida volvía a ser un lío, y la muralla que había derribado años atrás, volvía a alzarse.

* * *

Beckett se asomó por la puerta descalza, en bragas y con la camiseta de dormir ceñida, levantándosela para rascarse el vientre. Miró a Castle con los ojos adormilados y completamente despeinada. Él seguía en la misma posición que lo había dejado. Ella apenas había podido dormir tampoco.

Se acercó a él, y se sentó a su lado apoyando la cabeza en el hombro del escritor. Frente a ellos, en el televisor, ahora ya no estaba el canal británico, ahora simplemente miraba un canal de tele tienda que informaba sobre un nuevo aspirador.

Kate deslizó sus dedos por el brazo de él, acariciándole suavemente. Castle estaba inmóvil hasta que sintió los dedos de la detective sobre el dorso de su mano. Sin decir nada, entrelazó su mano a la de ella, y la apretó dejándola sobre su pierna.

-Necesitas ayuda Rick…-susurró-.

Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla del escritor. Libre, sin ser enjuagada hasta desparecer por la incipiente barba en su mandíbula.

-Déjame ayudarte-murmuró Kate-Necesitamos…estar bien.

-No-un hilo de voz escapó de los labios de Castle-Necesito a mi hija de vuelta.

* * *

Con sus dedos acarició la lápida gris oscura. Posó sus dedos sobre las letras en plata que formaban el nombre de su hija. Apretó sus labios y tragó saliva con fuerza impidiéndose a si mismo llorar.

Aquellos días eran más duros que cualquier otro. Se acercaba el segundo aniversario de su muerte. Ella estaría apunto de cumplir 20 años. Su niña. Su pequeña calabazita.

Se sentía vacío y perdido sin ella. Sin ella y sin Kate. Y sin su madre. Estaba solo.

La echaba tanto de menos… Aun recordaba como si fuera ese mismo instante todo lo que sintió al cogerla en brazos por primera vez. Era amor. Recordó la inmensidad de paz que sintió cuando ella clavó su mirada azul en la de él al comprobar la fuerza de sus deditos aferrando alrededor de su índice.

Se arrepentía de tantas cosas… sobretodo de no haberse dejado ayudar.

-Te echo de menos, Lex-susurró con los ojos aguados en lágrimas- No puedo más…

Metió la mano en su bolsillo y miró la pequeña bolsita de cocaína. Lo último que había escondido y le quedaba.

Sintió como su pulso se aceleraba, como le faltaba el aire y un punzante dolor se instalaba en su pecho como una losa que le impedía respirar con normalidad.

Estiró su brazo y guardó la pequeña bolsita en su bolsillo de nuevo sintiendo el sudor frío en su nuca. Se estaba mareando.

Se giró para marcharse mientras todo a su alrededor se nublaba hasta desaparecer…

* * *

Continuará…


	9. Chapter 9

Hoy subo otro rápido... por que... lo tenía ya escrito y estoy de buen humor jajajaja. Perdón si ofendo a alguien con esta primera escenita... y gracias por leerme y todos esos coments ;)

* * *

Respiraba agitado, su pecho subía y bajaba rápido mientras todo su cuerpo estaba envuelto en una fina capa de sudor. Su pelo se pegaba en su frente sin importarle. Se sentía en el cielo. Se movió enrollado en las sábanas, sus manos no paraban de acariciarla, de apretar sus senos dejando la piel rojiza por la fuerza, su boca buscaba la de ella con desesperación.

La besó con ansia, haciéndola gemir en su boca, su lengua se enrolló con la de ella, mientras su mano descendió con firmeza hasta llegar a sus muslos, abrió las piernas de ella, encontrando su centro, la tocó con brusquedad.

Se quejó soltando un gemido casi doloroso mientras la mano de él la agarraba por la cintura impidiéndole moverse. Le mordió el labio.

-Castle…-gimió roncamente.

Sin piedad, la giró, arrodillada sobre la cama, con su mano en su espalda la inclinó dejando su culo a la altura de su pelvis, perfectamente posicionada a cuatro patas.

Ella clavó su mirada grisácea en él al girar su cuello y sintió la fuerte embestida del escritor, penetrándola de golpe desde atrás.

Sus manos se aferraron a las sábanas para no perder el equilibrio mientras él la penetraba sin cesar una y otra vez, gimiendo roncamente, desbocado, asiéndola de las caderas para tener una mayor fricción.

Rick estaba perdido en sus pensamientos mientras la follaba, mientras dejaba toda su rabia interior en ese polvo sin compromiso con la primera que le había reído las cuatro gracias de turno.

Subió su mano por su espalda, inclinándola más, haciendo que la cara de ella tocara la almohada, y luego agarró un par de mechones rubios que caían sobre su espalda, echando su cabeza hacia atrás, sin dejar de clavar los dedos de su mano izquierda en la cadera de ella.

-mmm dios…eres…me haces…daño…

Él no la escuchó, dio dos fuertes y secas embestidas y sintió como se corría dejándose ir, salió de ella, y sin decirle nada, se encerró en el baño deshaciéndose del condón, dejándola recostada en la cama boca abajo sintiéndose abandonada y casi usada.

* * *

Beckett se levantó de golpe. Estaba empapada en sudor. Tal como cuando estuvo en Washington huyendo de sus recuerdos de Nueva York, se repetían las mismas pesadillas.

Había regresado con la intención de enfrentarse a su vida, y según su terapeuta también para enfrentarlo a él, a afrontar cada problema que se le había planteado desde la muerte de la hija de su novio.

Era incapaz de coger el teléfono y llamarle. E incluso cuando le vio en la doce… lo único que deseó fue salir corriendo en dirección contraria.

Lo único que había conseguido desde que estaba de nuevo allí era…. Pesadillas. Malos recuerdos. Miedos.

Si conseguía dormir, miles de imágenes formando pesadillas la despertaban. Su madre en el callejón. Él drogándose. Su padre bebiendo. Alexis en la morgue. Castle follandose alguna después de su reciente ruptura, tal y como él le había confirmado. Era su forma de olvidarla… una lástima que ella no pudiera hacer lo mismo.

Se dirigió a la cocina y se tomó un vaso de agua intentando que los fantasmas desaparecieran.

Miró la hora. Las cinco de la tarde. Había dormido durante toda la mañana, desde que había llegado a las 10 am después de desayunar tras una larga noche resolviendo un caso.

Le debían ese día libre. Se sentó en el sofá…dispuesta a despejar la mente a través de un buen libro cuando su teléfono sonando hizo que regresara al mundo real.

Frunció el ceño al ver los dígitos en la pantalla.

-¿Diga?-contestó con temor.

* * *

En una mano tenía Vicodin, en la otra Diazepam, frente a él una botella de bourbon. Estaba sentado en la barra del Old Haunt, solo, completamente solo. El bar estaba cerrado y él había mandado a Brian, el camarero y encargado, a casa hacía rato.

Sonrió. Alexis le había regalado esa botella de Bourbon; 30 años, para el día del padre.

Hacía exactamente una semana que la había enterrado.

Rodeó la barra y se sirvió un vaso, se lo bebió de un trago.

Tomó el Vicodin y se lo metió en la boca, lo tragó con esfuerzo. Era la primera vez que se tomaba una pastilla sin prescripción buscando un consuelo que no lograba encontrar.

Se guardó el Diazepam en el bolsillo del vaquero.

Se sirvió un segundo vaso de Bourbon y se sentó en el taburete apoyando sus codos en la barra.

Ese bar… había dejado de ir cuando nació Alexis… había dejado de escribir allí…ahora ni escribía…ni tenía a Alexis con él tampoco, pero por suerte en ese instante…no le importaba nada. Estaba relajado y el dolor que sentía en su ser, el vacío que había dejado su hija… ya no estaba gracias a esa pastilla.

* * *

Silencio. No escuchaba nada. Sus huesos y sus músculos estaban entumecidos. Demasiado rato sin moverse. Abrió los ojos despacio, despertado por el incesante pitido de una maquina.

Sintió una presión, como una pinza, en su dedo índice. Nada más abrir sus ojos encontró un techo blanco desconocido para él. Irguió su cuello levemente mirando su cuerpo. Una bata de hospital. El oxímetro del pulso en el dedo. ¿Qué demonios había pasado? Lo último que recordaba era estar en el cementerio y se despertaba allí.

Se intentó mover pero estaba demasiado cansado.

-Te desmayaste.

Castle se tensó y se quedó quieto. Reconoció la voz al instante, no le hacía falta ni siquiera ponerle cara, no obstante; se giró para mirarla, sin saber que decir. La máquina pitó varias veces notando como su pulso se había acelerado ante los nervios de verla ahí a su lado.

Rick fue a hablar pero cerró su boca. Miró por la ventana. Era de noche.

Beckett estaba sentada en el sillón con una pierna flexionada y el pie bajo su culo, a simple vista bastante incomoda por la postura, por lo que dedujo que debía llevar bastantes horas allí sin saber ya como sentarse.

-Sabía que estabas aquí…antes de hablar… tu olor es inconfundible, tu perfume….

Castle cerró los ojos unos segundos y aspiró. Cerezas.

-Me extraña que el olfato aún te funcione con toda la mierda que te has metido por el tabique-Beckett contestó seca e hiriente.

Abrió los ojos mirándola dolido. Beckett se disculpó con la mirada ante su desafortunado y fuerte comentario.

-Te…estas comiendo mi gelatina-musitó el escritor. Más que cómo un reclamo, como un comentario tierno.

Gelatina de fresa. Su favorita. Era lo único que le gustaba de los hospitales. El Postre: Gelatina. Y Beckett lo sabía. Y aún así, se la estaba comiendo.

La detective hizo una mueca casi sonriendo levemente mientras se comía la última cucharada y movía sus rodillas, flexionándolas ambas y dejando los pies sobre el sillón.

-¿Por qué estas aquí?

-Por que aún soy tu número de emergencia… cosa que ni siquiera sabía cuando estábamos juntos-musitó-.

Beckett se movió del sillón para encararle. Ambos se quedaron callados, mirándose fijamente en el preciso instante en el que el Doctor hizo su aparición por la puerta.

* * *

Continuará…


	10. Chapter 10

Muchisimas gracias por la paciencia... por que tengo altos y bajos de inspiración y demás, y gracias a muchita gente que me apoya (y que no tengo palabras para agradecer tanto y que ya sabeis quienes sois!) puedo seguir haciendo lo que más me gusta: Escribir. A mi ritmo eso si, pero... por eso repito, gracias por todos los comentarios y por supuesto por tomaros tiempo para leerme!

* * *

El doctor le explicó brevemente y con palabras que apenas entendía lo que había ocurrido. Principio de Angina de pecho. El culpable: Los excesos. Los vicios. Su adicción.

Durante la charla, en la que en alguna ocasión intervino Beckett, ya que el médico se había dirigido a ella, se mantuvo cabizbajo y pensativo.

Querían ingresarlo en un centro. Ya lo habían intentado y había recaído. La terapia tampoco funcionaba, pero últimamente había hecho muchísimos progresos.

-Señora Castle esto es bastante serio…

-Beckett-corrigió ella-Señorita Beckett… él y yo…

-No somos nada-acabó Castle mirando al doctor-y yo estoy bien…-Castle se irguió para levantarse pero se sintió algo débil y desitió.

El doctor les miró a ambos con cara de circunstancia.

-Yo sólo soy el cardiólogo de guardia… pero creo, señor Castle, que necesita tratamiento para superar sus problemas de una vez por todas-alzó la carpeta que llevaba-he visto su historial… y después de todo, necesita reposo, mucho reposo y algo de ejercicio leve y saldrá de esta-dijo haciendo un gesto.

Beckett miró a Castle.

-No lo entiendes, la próxima no tendrás tanta suerte-dijo en un susurro exasperado cuando el doctor salió para dejarles un momento a solas y decidirse- Incluso te han detenido dos veces… sin cargos gracias a tus amigos… No puedes jugar con Espo y Ryan así…

Castle respiró hondamente.

-Mira…

-No-Beckett le agarró del brazo, seguía hablando en el mismo tono-Ya Basta Castle. Deja de hacer el idiota. Perderás a tus amigos también… Ellos no pueden cubrirte las espaldas siempre.

Richard se quedó mirándola serio y asintió.

-No quiero ir a un centro.

-No tienes elección.

* * *

Beckett miró por la ventana. Llovía. Recordó la primera vez con Castle cómo había llegado empapada a buscarle. Suspiró. Llevaba tres semanas sin verle. Sin saber de él. Llevaba tres semanas sin rumbo fijo.

Suspiró apoyando su frente en la fría ventana del edificio federal de DC, mientras por su mente pasaba la última imagen de él, mientras ella recogía sus cosas. Rick pasó por diferentes fases desde la indiferencia hasta la suplica. Y finalmente, arrastrando sus maletas salió de la casa sin mirar atrás pues sabía que si lo hacía, no tendría el valor de dejarle… de dejar que él cometiera sus errores aun sabiendo que si algo le pasaba en su ausencia, se arrepentiría de por vida por no haber dado más de si a la hora de ayudarle, por que al fin y al cabo, ella lo había intentado de todas las maneras… pero no había sido suficiente.

* * *

Castle levantó la cabeza con pesadez del water y miró a su alrededor. Mientras afuera escuchaba el incesante discurso de Ryan. Se irguió y se apoyó en el lavamanos con fuerza para no perder el equilibrio.

Clavó su mirada en el espejo. Una imagen patética de él le devolvía una mirada de culpabilidad. Tenía una gota de sangre seca en la nariz. Su tabique ardía. Sus ojos estaban rojos y su garganta seca. Se lavó la cara y se la secó.

Sintió su lengua pastosa, había perdido la cuenta de las horas que había pasado vomitando en su baño. Miró al retrete, dónde aún quedaban leves restos del polvo blanco sobre la taza y un par de gotas causadas por algún grumo al cortarle, unos polvos que creía que le hacían olvidar todo su dolor y el reciente abandono de su novia.

-Ella no te ha abandonado, no la culpes.

Castle miró a todos lados. Estaba solo. La voz de Alexis había retumbado en su mente. Había sido producto de su imaginación. De su cansancio.

Y aun así, su hija era su conciencia de nuevo. A pesar de todo.

Castle se arrastró descalzo, en pijama, despeinado y salió a su habitación dónde se encontró con Ryan recogiendo sus cosas y mirándole apenado.

-¿No piensas vestirte?

Castle no contestó.

-Tienes que dejar el loft mañana, prometí ayudarte y aquí estoy pero pon de tu parte…

El detective estaba en la habitación ayudando a hacer la maleta a Castle para internarse en un centro de rehabilitación.

-No voy a ir…

Ryan alzó la vista.

-Castle…

-No, venderé el loft y empezaré en otro lado…en cualquier sitio…

Ryan puso cara de circunstancia.

-Rick, es el mejor centro…es…dónde mejor estarías…maldita sea Castle, dime… ¿Cómo está tu mundo ahora?-dijo molesto-Siempre… así… enganchado… Beckett se fue hace un mes…tu madre hace dos, y sabes qué, algún día Javi y yo tampoco estaremos…

-No os necesito.

-No seas arrogante-masculló el irlandés.

-No… no Kevin, prometo que iré a Terapia… a reuniones, pero no quiero ir a un sitio así… puedo salir de esta.

Kevin suspiró y dejó las cosas de Castle.

-Ayúdame a buscarme un apartamento que no me recuerde mi anterior vida.

* * *

-Él está bien…sólo fue un susto -Beckett se paseaba por el pasillo del hospital, había salido a por un café mientras el doctor le daba el alta médica a Richard y había recibido una llamada-Si, yo también, no te preocupes…-Beckett se movía cabizbaja escuchando a su interlocutor-Ingresarlo es lo único que quedaba…aunque al parecer llevaba semanas bien y… bueno he hablado con el doctor… -la conversación siguió durante unos cuantos minutos más mientras Beckett le explicaba y luego escuchaba la opinión de la que fue su suegra-Ok, te aviso con lo que sea…

Kate colgó el móvil y lo guardó en su chaqueta y entró en la habitación de Castle.

-¡Por dios, Castle!

Beckett apartó la mirada de su cuerpo desnudo, que de espaldas, se subía los calzoncillos y los pantalones tras haberse quitado la bata hospitalaria.

-No es nada que no hayas visto ya…-murmuró-.

Castle se giró buscando su camisa y colocándosela, empezó a abotonársela mientras observaba a la detective apoyada en la pared con sus cosas en una bolsa, esperándole.

-¿Eres mi perrito guardián? ¿Mi escolta personal?-preguntó, intentando relajar el ambiente con un tono casi divertido-

Beckett no contestó, ni siquiera le miraba.

-Te llevaré a tu casa a por tus cosas y te acompañaré al centro…

-Pero Beckett…Yo no estoy consumiendo no necesito esto… yo…

- Son ordenes de tu madre-dijo clavando su mirada en la de él, ésta vez sorprendido.

-¿Tú y ella?

-Siempre nos hemos mantenido en contacto-dijo secamente-.

Castle sentado en la cama miró sus pies, miles de pensamientos se cruzaban en su mente casi volviéndole paranoico.

-Yo no necesito ir a ningún centro… ¡Ya voy a terapia!

-Necesitas reposo, ahí estarás bien… Además tienen que hacerte pruebas del corazón.

-Ya pero…

-Mira Castle-Beckett sonó más dura de lo que pretendía-Me da igual lo que hagas. Sé que no has consumido, sé que la última vez que nos vimos te dije que no recordabas siquiera lo que comías y tú-le señaló con el dedo-le dijiste a mi padre 'un sándwich de nutella y sprite' haciéndome saber que si recuerdas lo que comes y que estas bien, perfecto, pero esto no lo hago por ti.-Tragó saliva- Lo hago por Martha, por que sé todo lo que ha sufrido, y ahora, si estas listo, nos vamos.

Beckett se dio la vuelta y salió por la puerta, sin mirar atrás como tantas otras veces había hecho con él, sintiendo un nudo en el estomago que le impedía respirar con normalidad al mismo tiempo que algunas lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos temiendo que de un momento a otro mostrara su debilidad, llorando ante él, como también tantas otras veces había ocurrido.

Rick frunció el ceño y no dijo nada. Se levantó de la cama, siguió a Beckett por los pasillos del hospital hasta su coche donde ambos subieron en silencio y emprendieron un camino hacia el apartamento del escritor.

* * *

Continuará…


	11. Chapter 11

Gracias por todos los comentarios y por leerme! :D

* * *

Llevaba horas anclada a su escritorio o frente a la pizarra blanca en busca de pistas, a petición de él, aún sabiendo que dejarlo solo no había sido una buena idea.

No podía dejar de preocuparse, y aún así, sabía que debía hacer su trabajo.

En cuanto recibió la llamada de Lanie, corrió hacia la morgue lo más rápido que sus tacones le permitían.

Con un leve golpe de hombro, abrió la puerta y la forense esperaba al otro lado. Su cara reflejaba la preocupación que todos compartían.

Las dos amigas se miraron, entendiéndose a la perfección. No hacían falta palabras. Beckett le preguntó. La doctora Parish le contestó con un leve movimiento de cabeza, señalando detrás de ella.

La detective, no se movió del sitio hasta que su amiga le apretó el brazo y sus miradas volvieron a conectar.

-¿Muy mal?-la voz de Beckett estaba rota.

Lanie hizo una mueca. Asintió lentamente. Beckett tomó aire y valor y le pidió intimidad a su amiga, que sin dudarlo, esperó en el pasillo mientras con lentitud, la detective empujaba la puerta.

La escena que se encontró tras la puerta fue desoladora.

Castle, caminaba alrededor de la mesa sin dejar de mirar el cuerpo que yacía en ella. Alexis estaba cubierta hasta casi el cuello por una sábana blanca. Su semblante denotaba paz. Por más que lo intentara, el escritor era incapaz de mirar a otro lado.

Su rostro surcado en lágrimas, estaba tan pálido como el de su hija, sólo que aún un alo de vida se reflejaba en sus ojos, cada vez más opacos. Su flequillo se pegaba a su frente con su cabello todo despeinado, y la postura que normalmente hacía de él un hombre atractivo, interesante, de buenos modales daba paso a un hombre desgarbado, hundido en su miseria.

Su ropa estaba arrugada, sucia y desprendía un leve olor a alcohol. Al parecer se había escondido en el Old Haunt durante un par de horas. Beckett se quedó inmóvil en la puerta, no quería incomodarle.

-Cuando me la pusieron en los brazos…era tan pequeñita-la voz de Castle sonó baja, casi un susurro roto de dolor-8 de Octubre… apenas pasaba un minuto de las cinco de la tarde cuando nació-suspiró-sus ojos azules mirándome y… tan pelirroja.

Beckett se acercó a él quedando a su lado, escuchándole atenta mientras miraba el suelo.

Castle acarició el cabello rojizo de su hija mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla.

-Su pelo me recuerda al otoño…-los dedos de Castle acariciaron su frente- Se me paralizó el corazón cuando su dedo agarró el mío, aferrandose con fuerza.

Castle agachó su cabeza mientras un llanto desgarrador salía de lo más profundo de su ser.

Beckett pasó su mano por la espalda, acariciándole y le agarró del brazo intentando calmarlo. Su piel estaba helada a causa de los últimos coletazos del invierno, que ese 19 de febrero estaba siendo más frío y gris que nunca.

El leve pinchazo en sus oídos le indicaban que la barrera que contenía su propio llanto estaba apunto de ser derribada. Se moría sólo con ver como Rick lloraba desconsolado como un niño, apoyando su frente al lado del cadáver de su hija.

No podía permitírselo. No podía llorar delante de él, debía ser su roca, Castle debía apoyarse en ella y estaba apunto de sucumbir a su propio dolor.

Castle se giró y se aferró al cuerpo de su novia con fuerza. El cuello de la camisa de la detective quedó empapado en lágrimas mientras ésta, acariciaba con ternura el cabello del escritor intentando sosegarlo.

-No puedo…mi pequeña-fueron palabras casi ininteligibles contra el cuello de Kate que escapaban de la boca del escritor como un doloroso mantra-.

Beckett se separó de él levemente y le secó el rostro con los pulgares, mirándole a los ojos.

-Estoy aquí, ¿Ok?

Castle asintió sorbiendo, separándose de ella sin apartar la mirada, como si estuvieran conectados por un fino hilo invisible incapaz de romperse hasta que el sonido lejano de la voz de Lanie con alguien más, rompió la magia.

Las puertas se abrieron como si la fuerza de un vendaval hubiera tenido que ver.

-Meredith-susurró Castle.

La pelirroja, interponiéndose entre ambos, se lanzó a los brazo de Castle, abrazándolo por el cuello mientras lloraban juntos, abrazados.

Beckett lentamente se alejó de ellos dejándole su espacio mientras Lanie en silencio observaba la situación desde la puerta.

* * *

El camino hasta el coche lo hicieron completamente en silencio salvo por las indicaciones de Castle para ir a su nuevo apartamento. Ninguno de los dos tenía idea de lo que decir sin empeorar la situación. La incomodidad estaba presente en ambos.

Castle salió de sus pensamientos en el momento en que Beckett paró frente a su coche. Uno que él no reconocía.

Castle alzó las cejas sorprendido.

-¿Un mustang?

Beckett sonrió encantada con su nuevo coche y abrió la puerta entrando. Castle subió en el asiento del copiloto antes de que la detective se arrepintiera y lo dejara en tierra.

-Es…

-Perfecto-matizó Kate, en un tono neutro, rozando la indiferencia que en ese momento quería demostrar que sentía por él.

Arrancó haciendo rugir el motor. La tapicería negra de piel era del mismo color que la carrocería. Un negro brillante, precioso y muy limpio.

-No sabía que... bueno…-hizo una pausa mientras miraba al frente y Beckett paraba en un semáforo-Bueno que has cambiado de coche… supongo que…

-Si-Kate le interrumpió- Tras el 50 aniversario de Mustang…decidí darme un capricho con ahorros que tenía-comentó como si nada, sin mirarle, mientras sus dedos tamborileaban en el volante.

En cuanto la luz tornó a verde, el acelerón se hizo presente. Beckett disfrutaba conduciendo ese coche tanto como él había disfrutado conduciendo su Ferrari; hasta que lo destrozó.

La conversación volvió a brillar por su ausencia. Ambos en silencio, perdidos en sus asuntos hasta que aparcó frente al nuevo apartamento del escritor y bajó sin decirle nada.

Castle la siguió y se permitió el placer de observarla levemente sin ser descubierto. Parecía más segura de si misma, tal como la Beckett que había conocido la primera vez en su primer caso juntos y no la Kate sensible y temerosa, resguardada tras una muralla que impedía que nadie tocara su corazón y la hiciera sufrir, tal y como finalmente había hecho él.

Beckett esperó a que él abriera la puerta y le siguió escaleras arriba. Al entrar en el apartamento observó lo minúsculo que era –más que el suyo propio- y para su sorpresa, lo ordenado que estaba.

-Te esperaré aquí-dijo ella en la entrada.

Castle asintió y entró para tomar una bolsa con poca ropa, lo justo y necesario que necesitaría en el centro de desintoxicación y recuperación.

Mientras recogía unas cuantas prendas, encontró una foto.

-Fue un buen día-comentó Kate detrás de él, arrepintiéndose al instante.

Su mente voló instantáneamente al momento que aquella foto había sido tomada.

* * *

-Oh venga…vamos mirad a la cámara-Alexis se exasperaba esperando que su padre y la novia de éste dejaran de hacerse carantoñas para hacerle una foto.

Los tres habían decidido ir una semana a Los Ángeles con la excusa de visitar el rodaje de la segunda película de Nikki Heat al cual el escritor había sido invitado.

Beckett miró a Castle y le mordió el moflete, haciendo que este saliera gritando en la foto.

Los dos estaban pegadísimos, mientras Kate sonreía mirando al objetivo.

-Lex, ponte con nosotros…vamos a hacernos una foto los tres.

Se hicieron una autofoto, medio recostados en la arena de la playa de Santa Mónica mientras disfrutaban del día entre risas.

* * *

Castle se metió en el coche tras dejar su bolsa en el maletero, sin percatarse de la otra que había.

Estaba sumido en los buenos recuerdos que le había traído la foto. Beckett le seguía de cerca hasta subirse al coche, en silencio, sin atreverse a comentar nada.

El encontrarse la foto les había dejado tocados a los dos.

Beckett arrancó sin más dilación mientras esquivaba los taxis y coches por las calles de Nueva York.

En la primera salida que tuvo oportunidad salió incorporándose en la autopista hacía el norte.

Castle frunció el ceño.

-¿Hacía donde estas yendo? ¿El centro no estaba hacia el este, saliendo por la segunda?

Beckett asintió.

-¿Entonces?

-Vamos a la cabaña de mi padre.

La boca de Castle se quedó abierta durante varios segundos sin ser capaz de hilar una palabra y mucho menos una frase con coherencia. Le había sorprendido. Gratamente. Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie le sorprendía de esa forma.

Beckett no dijo nada ante la sorpresa de él y Rick prefirió no cagarla con ningún comentario fuera de lugar y hacer que ella se arrepintiera y diera la vuelta.

-Gracias-murmuró en un escueto y casi inaudible murmullo.

Kate respondió con un movimiento de cuello, asintiendo, sin llegar a sonreír ni decir nada.

El viaje iba a ser largo y duro igual que su estancia en la cabaña de su padre, pero esta era la última oportunidad de Rick y debía intentarlo con la mayor entereza posible. Se debían una.

* * *

Continuará….


	12. Chapter 12

Ya he vuelto de EEUU! Gracias por la paciencia. Nuevo capitulo. Nuevos reviews? espero. Gracias por leerme.

Salud!

* * *

Beckett tomó el desvío de camino de tierra cuando empezaba a anochecer y condujo un par de kilómetros hasta aparcar frente a una cabaña de madera con su correspondiente porche, apartada del mundo.

Supuso que ese aislamiento en la montaña, en la cabaña de su padre –que se había comprado poco después de salir del mismo pozo por el que estaba naufragando Rick- le vendría bien para recuperarse… tan bien como a ella le vino después de recibir un tiro en el pecho… Hasta que se hartó de escuchar grillos.

Bajó del Mustang en silencio sin percatarse que hacía unos minutos Castle había bajado y tras sacar su bolsa del maletero, había caminado por el pedregoso suelo que rodeaba la casa hasta fijar su mirada en el lago que había a unos metros de ellos.

Respiró el aire puro que le rodeaba y se quedó mirándole dudando si acercarse o no.

Estaba muchísimo más delgado que años atrás pero su espalda seguía siendo anchísima y su altura seguía imponiendo a pesar de su adquirida costumbre de contraer su cuerpo como su propia vida, envuelta en un tormentoso camino de un sin fin de adicciones.

Finalmente decidió dejarle su momento a solas, perdido en sus pensamientos y fue hacia el cobertizo cargando con su bolsa al hombro.

Peleó durante unos minutos contra todos los fusibles –algo viejos- para tener corriente en la cabaña y agua caliente. Tras conseguirlo, echó una mirada al escritor que seguía en la misma posición y entró en la casa encendiendo todas las luces.

Dejó su bolsa en el salón y salió en el momento que Castle se acercaba a ella.

-Aire puro-comentó él.

Ella asintió y se apartó de su camino para dejarle entrar. No se atrevió a preguntar el motivo por el cual se había tirado unos diez minutos inmóvil mirando el lago, puesto que seguramente algún recuerdo le había invadido en ese momento.

Cerró la puerta y acompañó a Castle hasta el pequeño saloncito con chimenea.

-El baño esta entre las dos habitaciones-comentó- tiene bañera con agua caliente, no te preocupes, y toallas limpias-comentó irónica.

La cabaña contaba con un pequeño salón con cocina, dos habitaciones y un baño. Nada de lujos, todo muy simple y rudimentario.

Castle se giró y miró a la detective.

-La tuya es la de la izquierda-señaló la habitación-son las dos iguales, cama de matrimonio, armario y un pequeño escritorio con una silla. Las dos con ventanas-ambos entraron a la habitación que sería la de Castle durante su estancia y éste dejó la bolsa sobre la cama-ahí-señaló el armario-hay más mantas. Ponte cómodo, preparare algo de cenar.

Beckett salió de allí sin darle tiempo a responder. Castle empezó a deshacer su bolsa mirando la cama, antigua, de barrotes de hierro, la mesita con su lámpara, la alfombra de piel y las paredes empapeladas.

Unos minutos después, Castle salió con un pantalón deportivo gris, unas zapatillas de estar por casa y una simple chaqueta deportiva negra, de algodón y semi abierta que dejaba ver que no contaba con otra prenda debajo.

Se sentó en el pequeño sofá mirando la chimenea que crepitaba frente a él. No había televisión. Aquello era un retiro completo.

Giró su cuello cuando sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por Beckett que tarareaba una canción sin siquiera prestarle atención.

-¿Puedo ayudarte?-preguntó el escritor, acercándose a ella tras levantarse.

Beckett, detrás de la barra de la cocina se le quedó mirando y asintió.

* * *

El agua del mar, casi helada, cubría sus pies con cada nueva ola que moría en la orilla de la playa.

Miraba el horizonte en busca de algo de esperanza en ese gris y oscuro día de Febrero.

Dio dos pasos hacia atrás, y agotado, se dejó caer en la arena manchando sus caros pantalones del traje negro que lucía. El bajo de los pantalones remangados para que no se mojara le daba un toque más informal, junto con su camisa arrugada y su corbata deshecha.

Dejó a un lado la americana negra, sin importarle si se llenaba de arena y segundos después, sin mirarse, sintió como ella se sentaba a su lado, cogiendo la chaqueta y poniéndosela por encima.

Beckett apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Castle y su mano acarició su espalda cariñosamente.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio. Beckett entrelazó los dedos con los de él.

-Estás helado-murmuró.

Castle no respondió. Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos pero apretó su mano con la de ella.

Beckett se levantó sin decir nada y sin pensárselo dos veces tiró del brazo de él con fuerza, para levantarlo.

Castle alzó la ceja, mirándole sin comprender nada y Beckett echó a caminar por la orilla sin soltar su mano.

Los pasos del escritor eran más rezagados que los de Beckett. Apenas se movía arrastrado por ella. No obstante, disfrutaba de las caricias de los dedos de ella, hasta que de improvisto, se soltó.

Kate se agachó en la orilla, apretando con los dedos de sus pies la arena más oscura y húmeda, refugiándose en esa sensación de paz otorgada por ese simple gesto. La espuma del agua acarició sus tobillos y huyó de ella de vuelta al océano y dejó una piedra frente a ella, que recogió antes de perderla de vista.

-Toma-Le entregó la piedra a Richard, dejándola en su mano y cerrando su puño alrededor.

Castle la miró sin comprender. Beckett le dedicó una sonrisa y se adelantó unos pasos a él recogiendo una cuerdecita y se la entregó.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacó su muñeco hecho de palitos. Rodeó el cuello del escritor con sus manos, sin soltar el muñeco y acarició su nuca suavemente mientras le besó suavemente.

-Incluso en los peores días hay posibilidad para la alegría…

Castle rozó su nariz con la de ella y la abrazó con fuerza.

* * *

Durante la cena se mantuvieron en completo silencio. Tras acabar, y recoger los platos, Beckett bostezó sonoramente mientras Castle estaba sentado en el sofá escuchando el sonido de los grillos en el exterior.

-Iré a dormir.

-Ok, yo me daré una ducha antes-avisó el escritor-si necesitas…

Beckett asintió. Entró al baño y dejó a Castle esperando en el mismo lugar. Él móvil de Beckett interrumpió el silencio, miró la pantalla y al momento Beckett salió acercándose a él privándole de alimentar su curiosidad. Apenas puedo llegar a ver la sonrisa de gilipollas que tenía el tío de la foto que le llamaba.

Suspiró.

Kate se quedó mirando el móvil, observó durante un segundo la pantalla y lo apagó. Dejó el móvil sobre la mesita de nuevo y al alzar la vista vio la puerta del baño entre abierta.

Castle se estaba despojando de la chaqueta deportiva.

No pudo apartar la mirada y se quedó mirando su espalda anchísima, desnuda y con un par de cicatrices.

Un sin fin de imágenes de todas las veces que ella había acariciado o besado aquella espalda de la que adoraba colgarse se amontonaron en su mente, y su cuerpo fue invadido por un calor que nacía en su vientre como las miles de mariposas que en su día aletaban por él.

Sus pies tomaron vida propia y sintió como caminaba cuando terminó de entreabrir la puerta y observo sus delgadas pero aun algo fibradas piernas solo cubiertas por un bóxer de licra negro que le hacían como siempre un culo redondito y pellizcable.

Beckett sonrió las veces que había pellizcado su trasero y Castle se había enfadado como un niño pequeño.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba pegada a su cuerpo, con la mejilla acariciando su omoplato con ternura, disfrutando de la suavidad de la piel del escritor. Cerró los ojos mientras sus manos se introducían entre sus dos brazos, por los laterales, jugando con sus dedos en las costillas de él hasta avanzar hasta su abdomen.

Le abrazó con fuerza depositando un beso en el centro de su espalda mientras Castle estaba inmóvil.

Sentía los dedos de Kate moverse por su pecho y su abdomen con lentitud, disfrutando de la caricia. Él posó sus manos sobre las de ella con total libertad.

No había ningún lugar en la tierra dónde quisiera estar en ese momento.

Beckett subió sus manos hasta su pecho, y la izquierda la posó sobre el corazón de Rick que latía con tanta fuerza como el suyo.

Él no quería moverse. Tenía terror que a la mínima de algún movimiento o gesto Beckett se desvaneciera. Sin embargo fue al revés.

Él se desvaneció. Poco a poco fue perdiendo consistencia y desapareció. Se quedó sola. Y tras él… el baño. Poco a poco todo estaba más nítido hasta quedar completamente en la oscuridad.

Se despertó al escuchar el sonido de la puerta. Miró a su alrededor tratando de focalizar su vista. Estaba en su habitación. No supo el momento en el que se había quedado dormida… o si…

Se levantó despacio y salió al salón. La puerta de la habitación de Castle estaba abierta y demostraba que no había nadie en su interior. Beckett se alarmó. Entonces recordó el motivo por el que había despertado de golpe: La puerta.

Sin siquiera calzarse, salió rápido por la puerta hasta el porche de madera y se detuvo, aliviada al comprobar que frente a ella, sentado en las escaleras de madera y cubierto por una manta, se encontraba él.

No había huido.

-No me he ido.-susurró cuando sintió la presencia de ella detrás de él.

Beckett entró de nuevo y Castle miró hacia la puerta de reojo. Al momento, la detective apareció con una manta sobre sus hombros y se sentó a su lado.

-¿No podías dormir?

Castle negó.

-Yo tampoco-murmuró, casi como excusándose.

Ambos, más pegados de lo que querían reconocer, se quedaron allí, en silencio, disfrutando de la mutua compañía y de las estrellas que brillaban en el oscuro cielo sin un ápice de contaminación que impidieran ser observadas por ellos dos.

-Beckett…

Kate no dijo nada.

-Gracias-siguió Castle, muy muy bajito casi inaudiblemente.

-Siempre-contestó la detective, haciendo que el corazón del escritor se detuviera por un segundo, recordando lo que para ambos había significado aquella palabra durante mucho tiempo y el significado que podía retomar de nuevo.

Continuará…


End file.
